Mirror Mirror on the wall
by RusAmelover228
Summary: Alfred is a 18 year old boy who believes in anything his step-mother Natalia tells him, but all his opinions will change when he meets prince Ivan. Fail summary, and another attempt at a love story. RusAme and other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Here goes another fail attempt at a RusAme fanfic~! Based on the movie Mirror Mirror, because it would make an extraordinary fanfic. **

**IF ANYONE HAS A STORY LIKE... EXACTLY THE SAME AS THIS ONE I'M WRITING NOW, PLEASE TELL ME SO I CAN DELETE THIS ONE. THAT IS ALL. **

**I know I should be working on other fanfics... but I wanna jump like a monkey, tree to tree and write randomness X3 **

**Instead of 'Snow white' though... I'm calling Alfred 'Sun Flower.' **

* * *

'Once apon a time, in a kingdom far far away, a baby boy was born. His skin was perfect golden tan, and having thick, soft, wheat blonde locks of hair, They named him, Sun Flower. Probably because that was the only portentous name they could come up with.

Sun Flower's mother Pocahontas, died giving birth to the snot rag of a child. When Arthur was alone and no longer within the arms of his beloved wife, he spoiled his son as much as he could, trying to give a lot of attention to the lad when he "needed it most."

The king _loved _his son, in more ways than one, and all his subjects loved him. The kingdom was a happy place, where people sang and danced day in and day out. Apparently no one had a job back then, just singing and dancing, all day.

King Arthur raised the boy by himself, grooming him, to one day lead. But over time, He realized there were some things he couldn't teach him, so he sought out a new queen. This queen, was the most beautiful women in the world. She was intelligent, and strong, just to clarify, she was me. Natalia Arloskaya. And this is my story, not Sun Flower's.

_Bewitched _by my beauty, Arthur asked me to marry him. I was _everything _to him, the stars, the moon. My presence had done nothing though, and brought darkness and war. King Arthur had to bid farewell to his Sun Flower, having to go to war with king Francis Bonnefoy and his army.

Before Arthur left, he gave Sun Flower his favorite sword from pirating, interesting gift really... but more on that later.

He rode off to the dark woods, and sadly, _was never. seen. again. _

Sun Flower searched and searched for his father, and when he realized he was truly gone, he was devastated. The boy was now under the care of the _beaaauutiful _queen. Ten years passed, and Sun Flower, grew older, and blossomed. Like a girl.

The kingdom froze in icy disperse and the queen realized, that she would have to save her beauty, and Flower would have to do what Flower did best.

Flower, would _have _to fall.'

* * *

_Up on the very top of the palace, stood Sun Flower, looking out into the sunset and the ice down below that froze over the water. A bird had come popping up into his window. _

"Well hello." in response, the bird chirped happily to the gorgeous Sun Flower who stood apon the bird's, dark brown, almost black eyes, that gazed up to him.

Flower giggled cutely at the bird, which received even more exited chirps from the feathered friend.

Sun Flower decided he had enough standing up for the day, and sat down to the nearest seat from the bird. "Would you like a treat little one?" Sun Flower's voice came out as a soft lullaby, and gave his feathered friend shivers down it's spine. The bird of coarse tried to ignore this, and again chirped back at the human.

Sun Flower reached over and picked up a seed from the cut up apples that was placed on his small table. "Here yeah go Kiku." The bird was named after Sun Flower's bestest of friends, Kiku Honda. Sun Flower had a crush on the Japanese boy, but like all mothers, Natalia noticed the love blossoming between the two. She then forbid Sun Flower from ever seeing Kiku again, leaving Flower to mourn over the loss of his first "love."

Natalia found it disgusting that Sun Flower was _queer, _so every time she saw the boy near another male, she would give a snappy response back of how he felt about other men. Of coarse, almost all men _and _woman had some kind of feelings for Sun Flower's looks. That's only if they ever got to see Sun Flower though.

Through the halls and walls of the palace, there was a daft sound of the music playing down the marble stairs. Sun Flower looked at the bird and grinned wide.

"Guess the party is starting." Sun Flower gathered all the rags he was wearing, the cloth almost looking like he was wearing a dress, and made his way down stairs.

* * *

"I got you now peasant!" Natalia threw one of her trusty knives at a guard, playing a little game of cat and dog.

"Y-your majesty, it seems you have won again." all the guards lied to the queen, making her win in every game.

"Of coarse, now, NEXT!" A guard with an apple on his head stood at the very back of the ball room, dressed in very fashionable cloths.

Natalia threw a knife that was in her buckle under her dress, and didn't miss at all at the apple on the guard's head. "This is to easy, why don't you guys give me a challenge? I'm sure I would still win." the ladies and men shook their heads in agreement, not wanting to be killed by a knife, but also it was true, the queen wouldn't miss at all throwing a knife.

Next up was a maid who had a pineapple tied to her head, poor girl was shaking and wasn't thinking straight when the queen asked her to move over to her left.

"L-left, right, I-I MEAN LEFT!" The maid moved over to the right by accident, earning a glare from lady Natalia. "Good grief, someone please show this trump her left from her right, that would be oh so appreciated." Toris, Natalia's right hand man (or butler) stood nearest to Natalia, and shook his head in approval.

"Since that's settled." Natalia finished off her sentence by throwing the large knife at the maid's head where the pineapple was laid. When Natalia made the shot and the maid passed out, everyone clapped for the queen, each person having a genuine smile that no one died today.

King Mathias walked up to Natalia, giving a few words to reassure she knew the deal of marriage and money. "Madam, it is my duty to tell you of the rumors, I've been hearing."

"Rumors?" Natalia looked up to Mathias with a sly grin as if the Danish was talking bull shit.

"Well, there have been rumblings that the kingdom is close to destitute. If we were to join our two houses in marriage, I feel like this predicament will be reassured, and that the kingdom, stable once again."

Natalia chuckled at the man's words and rolled her eyes. "Toris, a word please?"

"Y-yes your majesty?" Toris bowed quickly, and moved a little from being a target of one of Natalia's knives.

"Loose lips, and ships."

"Uh...Um.. what your majesty?"

"It's just an expression I made up Toris, write this down on the quill."

"Ah, yes your highness."

Natalia turned and looked at Mathias. "Any busy bodies?"

Mathias chuckled nervously, averting his eyes to the ground and not responding.

"Any rumors, gossiping, whispering, or even _thinking, _shall be put to death." Toris looked at Natalia if she was crazy, but didn't ask and finished writing of what he was just told. Mathias on the other hand looked all over the room to see if a demon had decided to posses Natalia for the day.

"Does that sound alright?" Toris trembled at the intimidating stare the woman had and proceeded with a slight "Yes madam" and walked off.

At the corner of Natalia's eyes, she could see Sun Flower roaming the outer halls of the ball room, looking to see if there was anything exciting to watch.

"Sun Flower." He walked backwards to look at the queen. "Is there a fire?"

Sun Flower walked in with his usual genuine smile, with his hands in his palms and turned to look at the queen. "I'm sorry? A-and I like being called Alfred, not Sun Flower... Its to girly."

"Well that is your name, it's Sun Flower weather you like it or not, Alfred is just a pathetic back up name." Alfred positively _hated _being called by his real name Sun Flower, because it brought back to many memories of his father Arthur, and it was to girly of a name. His cousin Mathieu like to call himself Canadiana, so why couldn't he call himself Alfred?

Natalia patted her thick layered dress for Sun Flower to come and sit near her. The clack of "Alfred's" shoes hitting across the marble floor, made the queen sneer.

Natalia built up all her kindness to ask Alfred if his room was on fire again. "I'm trying to find a solution as to why your out of your bedroom, and here where all my guests are held right now."

Alfred looked down, lifting his head back up to gain a weak smile again. "I thought I could come to the ball room, um... cause you know today's my eighteenth birthday."

Natalia reached out her hand to touch Alfred's hand, giving an almost believable smile to the other, her voice was barely above a whisper when she spoke, showing she was pissed that Alfred was fully alive in front of her. "Is it now?" Oh my, oh my!" Natalia let go of the façade and released Alfred's hand.

The queen turned to everyone else in the room and "kindly" asked them to escort them selves out. "Oh Sun Flower, maybe it is some time I eased up on you, hmm?" Alfred gave off a plastic smile, showing he could tell the façade was still going on. "After all, you've done nothing to me, and caused no problems. And yet..." Natalia put her hand under her chin, looking up at the ceiling in thinking motion. "There's something about you that's so incredibly... Irritating." Alfred looked down, lost at words and a little heart broken. "I don't know what it is. The slope shoulders..." Alfred looked at both of his shoulders, and tried to sit up more straight to gain acceptance from the queen.

"That hair." Alfred touched his soft luscious locks and found himself to believe all this blasphemy. "That voice, I know what it is! It is the hair." Natalia reached out and pulled at Alfred's hair, earning a small groan of annoyance from him.

"I hate your hair." Natalia could see the tears swell up in Alfred's eyes and she smiled to her self, roughly putting her hand under Alfred's soft chin. "I don't care if its your one hundredth birthday, don't ever sneak into a meet up like this again. It is important, to know when you've been beaten, yes?" The only response she needed was the red eyes from the teenager. She roughly patted the underside of his chin and he looked down, devastated at the response he got.

* * *

_Somewhere in the cold and frosty forest, was a Russian and his Estonian friend riding horses. The horses shivered at the cold, and so did the Estonian, but Ivan was much pleased to the snow, making him remember of his old town back at his home-land. _

"Ivan, I don't like the looks of this place."

"Eduard Von Bock, when was the last time you ever got scared of such a silly and calming place?"

"Never sire, but I feel like we're being watched."

"Don't be silly-" Ivan was cut off guard when a long legged bandit, dressed in black, ran right by them. "W-we should leave."

"Nyet." Ivan got off his horse and brought out his sword from his side. As if on cue, a sharp lead bow nearly hit Ivan's head, but it missed and hit the tree right behind him instead.

"Kolkol~! This should be fun."

Eduard pleaded, but did not receive a response from his pal and had to bring his sword out as well. "This is outrageous, I don't want to have to deal with this right now."

"Well your gonna have to."

"Ugh."

* * *

**I HOPE IT WAS GOOD, I TRIED I REALLY DID. Maybe I'll continue this story if I feel like it**

**R&R dearies~! **

**please don't yell at me for coming up with a story while I try to update like.. five other stories. **


	2. Chapter 2

Ok... so I know this story isn't all that good, but I will continue it anyways~!

_*Pulls off glasses like a boss movie star* _Are you ready, for another chapter? Yes/No

Yeah... again, sorry for just, quitting on the rest of my fanfics and starting this one. I'm done talking now_ ._. *flies away*_

* * *

"I wish for once we could just take a break lord Ivan." Eduard was having trouble getting Ivan's attention, seeing as the man was in battle mode.

"I haven't had a good adventure in a while, I must seek one, and now seems like a good time." All was silent as they awaited the bandits to come closer.

A man a little shorter than the average size teen, ran right passed Eduard, knocking out the sword he had in his grip. "PLEASE, LORD IVAN, CAN WE JUST LEAVE?" Ivan turned to the shivering man and scoffed at him in annoyance.

Ivan was to busy lecturing Eduard about his insecurities to notice the bandits that were now surrounding them. "AHHHHHHH! BANDITS!" Eduard climbed back on his horse and tried to escape as far away possible from being rampaged.

A bandit with a gold mask, brown hat with a feather coming out of it, and dressed completely in black, pointed his sword to Ivan, not letting the Russian react fast enough and him, losing his balance a bit pointing his sword to said person. "EMPTY YOUR POCKETS BASTARDO!" the bandit had an Italian accent, and had a aura that read he wasn't putting up with shit.

"What? Who do you think you are?" Ivan was about to lunge at the yelling Italian, until a man a bit smaller than all the rest jumped over his head. "I SAID EMPTY YOUR POCKETS DAMMIT."

Ivan knew there was no time to lose, so he looked away from the distractions the other bandits were trying to display for him, putting his sharp and straight sword to the annoyed Italian. "Gah!" Ivan cut the bandit a bit off guard, making him tumble backwards a little.

A bandit who's eyes looked slightly Asian, jumped over Ivan again, trying to reach his katana at the Russian's head. Eduard came running back with his horse as a bandit with red eyes chased after him back to his gang. The red eyed man grabbed his whip from his side, and whipped it towards Eduard, making a loud snapping noise as the Estonian was knocked down to the ground. "Kesesese, that was fun."

Ivan was a very strong man, but not to where he could fight back five to six people at once. All the bandits that surrounded Ivan, lunged their swords at him, but missed as he rolled back onto another thimble tree. The Russian was given a chance to catch his breath, but it was taken aback when another Italian who was chanting "Ve's" threw daggers near his head, missing completely.

Ivan ran past the four men that were surrounding him, jumping to a black rock, only to lock eyes with the red eyed bandit, loosing concentration.

He fled, hitting swords with bandits who got in his way. Ivan let out a cheer to himself as the four bandits that were surrounding him, lost aim on so said Russian.

Ivan's happiness faltered when another Asian, who had a brown pony tail, came and sprinted over him, taking his sword. The two Italian guys knocked down Ivan and a guy with baby blue eyes threw a whimpering Eduard next to him. Seven men surrounded the two men, making it an uneven fight, even though to begin with it was. Ivan did the only thing he could thing of and knocked down all seven men with his seemingly long leg.

The cheeriest Italian's mask was put on loose, and so was his armor, all falling off to reveal his true identity. The boy was between the ages eighteen and nineteen, with hazel brown eyes and nice silk down hair, skin a nice caramel, and the cloth made him look like a peasant citizen, only more lovely and beautiful.

"Ve! Doitsu, I'm so sorry I didn't mean for him to find out!"

The man with baby blue eyes, took off his mask, showing a very stoic German. The man's hay blonde hair was put back and he wore some sort of navy blue over coat. He looked like a knight taking off his mask, until he opened his eyes to look directly at the crying Italian and start yelling at him for his carelessness.

"You are forgiven for now, help the crew put together the supplies."

"Yes Doitsu." The Italian walked over to where all of Eduard's and Ivan's supplies were gathered. The five others in there group did the same and took off their masks. Two teenagers were Asian, one with a wok and who wore red silk, and another man who looked bored out of his mind. The smallest Asian, who looked supposedly bored, wore a fancy military uniform that was completely black and looked a little like a girl when he turned around.

The noisiest out of the group was the red eyed man, who was extremely pale, and had a enthusiastic aura around the German.

The oldest out of the group, was munching on a tomato, and looked to be around his twenties. He wore khaki overalls and had light brown skin, with ash brown hair and eyes.

"What are your names?"

"Kesese~ we are known as the seven Dummkopfs!"

"Ja, and lets keep it at that, even though there's six Dummkopfs to be exact..."

"What was that amigo?"

"N-nothing Antonio."

Each were going threw the luggage until Ivan spoke up. "Hey kids, what do you think you're doing?" Ivan soon regretted saying those words as all seven of them dropped what they were doing and looked at the two.

"Now you've done it."

"Don't you dare touch me you children!" The grumpy Italian mumbled something under his breath while tying the two men with rope, making the Spaniard man come and comfort him.

The seven men had skillfully, took off the two men's undergarments and other layers of clothing, leaving the two men almost completely nude.

Both German brothers tied up Eduard and Ivan to a tall tree, hanging them upside down to where all their blood rushed to their head.

"IS SOMEONE OUT THERE? PLEASE HELP US?" it was disserted when the bandits left, leaving Ivan and Eduard out in the winter cold.

"There is no one out here Eduard. Hey, we don't speak of this, Da?" Ivan moved his body a little from being attached to Eduard, hitting Eduard hard on the chest when the ropes brought Ivan back to his spot.

Eduard barely could breath when Ivan's hard chest nearly knocked the breath out of him. "O-ok."

* * *

_Alfred was sent off by the queen to go somewhere else other then the ball room, so he went off to the kitchen, where the cooks and maids gathered. All the people Alfred got along with most was there to greet him and tell him Happy Birthday. _

Elizabeta stood in front of Alfred, and held a carrot cupcake in front of him. "Happy Birthday Sun Flower!" the Hungarian held out her arms to hug Alfred. He let go of the Hungarian and looked at her skeptically. "I told you not to call me by my name, just call me Alfred, and thank you for remembering my birthday."

Elizabeta sighed and rubbed her hands up and down Alfred's arms. "Of coarse I remembered, and Sun Flower is a beautiful name that you received from your parents, why don't you like it, king Sun Flower?" Elizabeta nudged her shoulder over to Alfred's side, winking at him knowingly.

"It-it brings to many bad memories and... It's a stupid girly name."

"SUN FLOWER, SO HELP ME IF YOU CALL YOUR NAME STUPID AGAIN, I SWEAR ON YOUR FATHER'S BIG FAT EYEBROWS THAT... Just. stop, being disrespectful to the name your father and mother gave you." Elizabeta lowered the grip on her frying pan, looking to Alfred and giving a stern look.

"I'm sorry... And why would you call me king? You know this palace belongs to... Natalia."

"Oh heavens no child! You know damn well that she's illegally on the thrown, and that witch has everyone thinking she belongs there. Sad thing is she's also making everyone believe you like to keep your self locked up and do nothing, you shouldn't be believing the crap she says dear." Alfred smiled at the slightly kind words that spewed out of his friend's mouth.

Elizabeta smiled back and walked over nearby to the kitchen's fireplace. She picked up a threaded bag that was laying next to the fire place, and took out the item inside the bag. Alfred gaped when he saw the item Elizabeta took out. "My father's sword." Elizabeta shook her head and corrected Alfred, "Your father gave you this sword, so it's _your _sword, I also might've done a few things... like polish it and make it fabulous~"

"Thanks bro."

Elizabeta smiled and hugged Alfred gently, shooing away the sword so she wouldn't get cut from it. "Your welcome dear."

Alfred picked up the sword and held it tight in one hand, as he picked up the cupcake with his other hand and started to eat it. "I cant wait until you get that bitc- queen, off that thrown, its rightfully your kingdom you know." Alfred shook his head in understanding and giggled softly as Elizabeta used her frying pan as an example of a sword.

"Since you have your sword, why don't you go and do some adventuring out of these castle walls, stretch those sexy legs you got." Alfred blushed and smacked Elizabeta's shoulder playfully, earning a fit of laughter from the cook. "But the queen said no one was aloud-"Alfred's words were cut loose when Elizabeta shook her head and glared at the floor for no apparent reason. "Alfred, the queen says a lot of things, but there will be a day when I can tell the queen to kiss my ass with out her throwing a dagger, damaging my precious skillet."

Alfred laughed gleefully and obliged to explore a little of the outside, grabbing a black coat and a basket to hold his items.

"Have a fun trip Sun Flower!" Alfred turned around and glared at Elizabeta when he was called by his name, making the girl giggle more from the upset boy.

"I'll be back before the sun sets." Alfred waved good bye, and then he was off on his way.

* * *

**The end~ for this chapter anyways **

**did you notice? Elizabeta almost swore XO she's my new favorite character to write about X3 *evil laughter and thunder comes from the back ground* **

**I have a feeling that I'll actually get to finish this story~! Yay! **

**Oh... And what do you guys think of The Seven Dummkopfs? Is it a better title name than The Seven Dwarfs? huehue~ **

**I'll also try not to refer to the movie to much too... welp, I have nothing else to say, than, I hope I'll get to come up with the next chapter soon. Too-da-loo~**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK! I am back ._. **

**The only excuse I have for you guys is that school completely took over and drained most of my hyper energy .-. **

**So... I finally have some energy to write, even though I should be using that energy to do homework... **

* * *

_Queen Natalia, walked into a room large enough to be a small house, locking the door behind her. She had a dark expression settled on her face, glaring at the floor for no apparent reason, not even bothering to feel that tingly expression she got like someone right that instant had broken her kingdom rules... She slowly made her way towards the main entrance of the room, calmly walking up to a large mirror placed on the wall. _

Natalia held her head high, the remainder of the time, until she saw her full facial expression on the mirror, glaring into her own reflection. "Mirror Mirror, on the wall, come forth thy fairest, one and all." The mirror itself, turned almost into a window, except in this window, you saw a whole other world. The mirror shriveled up, almost like a droplet of rain would do to a small puddle of water, and queen Natalia's environment changed. Natalia was no longer in the large room she was in previously, now she was in one of the loneliest and saddest place to ever been seen.

Natalia even made up a name for this world, for it's gloomy skies and unbelievably horrible smell of dried tuna, was the "2p world."

A man who had an awful resemblance to a bandit back at home, was a man with pearly white teeth, crayon-red glasses, bleached blonde hair, and an Italian accent that seemed to sooth everyone's ears, was non other than Flavio Vargas.

"Hello Ms. Natalia, what brings you here to my beautiful home full of battle cry and tears? Have you come to see the witch? She's bad news, but people like you make stupid mistakes all the time, so it's alright."

"I'm so sorry Flavio, but I didn't come to chit chat, especially with the likes of _you_."

"You sarcastic bastard~ well then, I guess I'll leave you, and your carelessness, some possible time to think things through."

Natalia shoved her way past the Italian, walking by to see an upset Spaniard, which is the expression the man always wore, and had bad breath of what smelled like bug eaten fruit. The Spaniard had the usual outfit on, with a beaten up purple shirt, tattered white pants, and his shoulder length hair down in a side pony tail.

"Tch." The Spaniard gave a small glance at the woman, then turned around with his axe to continue with his work.

"Nice to see you too."

It seemed to be gloomier here than most days in the 2p world, but that was probably by the fact that Natalia was there. Familiar faces and resemblances were seen when she walked up to what seemed to like any bystander, an old abandoned house.

Natalia barged into the house, knowing it would only be her and her 2p self inside the household. "I can't believe they're forcing me to marry, do they really think those idiots could make me decide on such an unlikely odd? Me and that person would never fit."

"Interesting." Natalia's 2p, sat crisscrossed, with a laced pink dress and a crown of flowers around her head.

"What is?"

"...The response you gave to his proposal of coarse, what else would I be talking about dearie?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Natalia glared at her 2p, as if that would help her in getting a direct response, which is something she knew she wouldn't get.

"Consider the options, love."

"Well, this option has a receiving hair-line with rotten eggs and I wouldn't be caught dead with him." Natalia rambled on, rolling her eyes occasionally.

"You, my dear, spend so much time saving your vanity, you cant afford to say no."

"Then why don't you snap your fingers and make me a chest of gold?"

"Everyone has magic in them, but very few discover how to spend it wisely. And me, you could say that I'm merrily just a reflection of you, well not exactly, I'm more of your sweet twin with no wrinkles."

Natalia growled under breath, for letting such a littler lie get to her so easily. "THEY'RE NOT RINKLES!"

"Whatever you say~"

Natalia heard the sarcasm in the other's voice. "Well what do you suggest I do?"

"I suggest you marry someone rich~ If you don't, you'll come back here for more hopeless suggestions~! Soon enough, you'll be asking me whose the fairest in the land, and you are going to absolutely hate the results."

Natalia narrowed her eyes toward the pink mess in front of her, and walked off to get out of the small town.

* * *

**I know it's a short chapter, but at least it's here .-. **

***flies away* **


End file.
